Sunburst/Galeria
Quinta temporada The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Filly Starlight claps her hoof for her friend Sunburst S5E26.png Starlight and Twilight looking at Sunburst and filly Starlight S5E26.png Filly Starlight trying to levitate a book out of the book tower S5E26.png Filly Starlight levitates book out; looks up at book tower S5E26.png Filly Starlight sees book tower about to fall S5E26.png Book tower about to fall onto Starlight S5E26.png Sunburst levitating books S5E26.png Sunburst levitates himself and circles books around him S5E26.png Sunburst shines bright S5E26.png Filly Starlight sees Sunburst shining bright S5E26.png Filly Starlight sees Sunburst go back down on the floor S5E26.png Sunburst is feeling something S5E26.png Sunburst looks at his flank S5E26.png Sunburst's flank shines bright S5E26.png Sunburst's cutie mark appears S5E26.png Sunburst happy to see his cutie mark S5E26.png Sunburst happy while making horse noises S5E26.png Sunburst drops down S5E26.png Sunburst walks away S5E26.png Sunburst's parents look at Sunburst S5E26.png Filly Starlight walking to see Sunburst with his parents S5E26.png Filly Starlight sees Sunburst with his parents S5E26.png Ponies celebrating Sunburst S5E26.png Filly Starlight looks at ponies surrounding Sunburst S5E26.png Filly Starlight looking sad S5E26.png Sexta temporada The Crystalling - Part 1 Flashback to foal Starlight and Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst helping filly Starlight with magic S6E1.png Filly Starlight successfully levitating toy blocks S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst happy about Starlight's success S6E1.png Filly Starlight sad about her spilled juice S6E1.png Sunburst cleans spill while reading spell scroll S6E1.png Sunburst shows filly Starlight a cleaning spell S6E1.png Filly Starlight casting a cleaning spell S6E1.png Soap bubbles flood Sunburst's kitchen S6E1.png Sunburst and Starlight in a spotless kitchen S6E1.png Books levitate in a circle around Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst earns his cutie mark S6E1.png Sunburst trotting past filly Starlight S6E1.png Sunburst's family and friends happy for him S6E1.png Sunburst's silhouette in the door S6E1.png Sunburst stepping out of the dark S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer meets Sunburst again S6E1.png Starlight "we used to be friends" S6E1.png Sunburst thinks for a moment S6E1.png Sunburst happy to see Starlight again S6E1.png Sunburst "it's been a long time" S6E1.png Starlight "some of this, some of that" S6E1.png Starlight struggling to find her voice S6E1.png Starlight "I'm sort of Twilight Sparkle's new pupil" S6E1.png Sunburst surprised "the Princess of Friendship?" S6E1.png Starlight "actually kind of why I'm here" S6E1.png Starlight "you're probably very busy" S6E1.png Sunburst "what do you mean?" S6E1.png Sunburst saying no S6E1.png Sunburst quickly saying yes S6E1.png Sunburst covering for himself S6E1.png Sunburst nervously straightens his glasses S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst awkwardly pause S6E1.png Sunburst "good to see you" S6E1.png Sunburst answers the door again S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst stare at each other S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst's eyes wander S6E1.png Sunburst "you and I to be friends again" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "weird, right?" S6E1.png Sunburst "I don't understand" S6E1.png Sunburst "did something happen to you" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer panicky "no!" S6E1.png Starlight "don't see what that has to do with anything" S6E1.png Sunburst watches Starlight's tea overflow S6E1.png Sunburst starting to get nervous S6E1.png Sunburst covers for himself again S6E1.png Sunburst calls himself an "important wizard" S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst silent again S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Sunburst "Princess Twilight is keen on the two of us rekindling our friendship" S6E2.png Sunburst "it's been so long" S6E2.png Sunburst "I don't see how anything on that list" S6E2.png Sunburst "actually, there's several" S6E2.png Sunburst adjusts his glasses S6E2.png Sunburst uses his magic S6E2.png Sunburst levitates Mist Mane's Material Amity S6E2.png Sunburst opens up Rockhoof's Rapport S6E2.png Sunburst opens up Flash Prance's Fellowship S6E2.png Starlight looks at the book; Sunburst stops stating the books' titles S6E2.png Sunburst closes the book S6E2.png Sunburst "But I-I get the feeling the princess" S6E2.png Sunburst "isn't looking for a spell" S6E2.png Sunburst smiling awkwardly S6E2.png Starlight "Definitely not" S6E2.png Starlight and Sunburst hears Spike S6E2.png Starlight and Sunburst looks at each other S6E2.png Starlight and Sunburst feeling nervous S6E2.png Sunburst speaks nervously S6E2.png Sunburst "don't see how that would help" S6E2.png Starlight thinks about what she has to say S6E2.png Starlight "agrees" with Sunburst S6E2.png Starlight "We should just get out of your mane" S6E2.png Starlight "It's pretty obvious this isn't going how Twilight hoped" S6E2.png Sunburst confused S6E2.png Sunburst realizes S6E2.png Sunburst levitates a book S6E2.png Sunburst "no rest for the wizardly" S6E2.png Sunburst sees Starlight S6E2.png Starlight "Haven't you looked outside?" S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the window S6E2.png Sunburst sees storm clouds through the window S6E2.png Sunburst "That's... not right" S6E2.png Sunburst "The Crystal Heart—'; Celestia flying in the background" S6E2.png Sunburst shocked; Luna flying in the background S6E2.png Starlight "The baby" S6E2.png Starlight "Shining Armor and Cadance's baby" S6E2.png Starlight looks at Spike S6E2.png Starlight "it's an Alicorn!" S6E2.png Sunburst shocked and his glasses slides down S6E2.png Sunburst happy and lifts his glasses up S6E2.png Sunburst a little shocked S6E2.png Sunburst "Me?" S6E2.png Starlight Glimmer "Of course!" S6E2.png Starlight "You're an important wizard in the Crystal Empire!" S6E2.png Starlight "It just makes sense!" S6E2.png Starlight smiles at Sunburst while he backs up S6E2.png Sunburst bumps into bookshelves S6E2.png Sunburst "right right right" S6E2.png Sunburst levitates the books into the bookshelves S6E2.png Sunburst "I'd like to help, I-I really would" S6E2.png Sunburst "important wizard work to do around here" S6E2.png Sunburst "Oh, I heard you" S6E2.png Sunburst levitating the books S6E2.png Sunburst 'the work just piles up' S6E2.png Sunburst hears Starlight shout his name S6E2.png Sunburst looks at Starlight S6E2.png Sunburst takes off his glasses S6E2.png Sunburst says he wants to help while cleaning his glasses S6E2.png Sunburst "But I can't" S6E2.png Sunburst "I wish I could" S6E2.png Starlight "What do you mean?" S6E2.png Sunburst looking a bit angry S6E2.png Sunburst "Fixing an ancient relic" S6E2.png Sunburst "I-I can't even come close to doing something like that!" S6E2.png Starlight "But I thought you were an important wizard" S6E2.png Sunburst "Well, you were wrong, okay?!" S6E2.png Sunburst "I'm not an important wizard!" S6E2.png Sunburst "I'm not even a wizard at all!" S6E2.png Sunburst feeling down S6E2.png Sunburst "I know it's hard for you to understand" S6E2.png Sunburst "but not all of us end up achieving greatness" S6E2.png Starlight "What?" S6E2.png Starlight "Why wouldn't I understand that?" S6E2.png Sunburst looks at Starlight; Starlight sits on a bench S6E2.png Sunburst "You're the protégé of the Princess of Friendship!" S6E2.png Sunburst "I don't think she picks just anypony for that!" S6E2.png Sunburst "I'm sorry I'm not the" S6E2.png Sunburst "big important wizard" S6E2.png Sunburst "you were expecting" S6E2.png An unhappy Sunburst S6E2.png Starlight "I don't care if you're a wizard or not" S6E2.png Starlight "I'm just surprised" S6E2.png Starlight "You always knew so much about magic" S6E2.png Starlight "I mean, look at all these books!" S6E2.png Sunburst "reading about magic is one thing" S6E2.png Sunburst "but you don't know what it was like at magic school!" S6E2.png Sunburst "To know so much" S6E2.png Sunburst "and not be able to do any of it!" S6E2.png Sunburst feeling unhappy S6E2.png Sunburst speechless as his glasses slide down S6E2.png Sunburst "Did you really travel through time?" S6E2.png Sunburst apologizes to Starlight S6E2.png Sunburst "you could have helped me at magic school" S6E2.png Sunburst "and I could have helped you..." S6E2.png Starlight "Not become totally evil" S6E2.png Sunburst adjusts his glasses while smiling S6E2.png Sunburst smiling S6E2.png Starlight sighing S6E2.png Starlight "I know what it's like to have something" S6E2.png Starlight "you're not exactly proud of" S6E2.png Sunburst "you showed up thinking..." S6E2.png Sunburst "...I was some big wizard" S6E2.png Sunburst giving an apology to Starlight S6E2.png Sunburst "I should have told you the truth" S6E2.png Starlight "It's fine" S6E2.png Starlight "I think Twilight would be proud of us" S6E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst hears Spike S6E2.png Starlight Glimmer gasps S6E2.png Starlight "I forgot to tell you!" S6E2.png Starlight pushes Sunburst S6E2.png Sunburst thinking S6E2.png Sunburst "Crystalling!" S6E2.png Sunburst has an idea S6E2.png Sunburst runs back S6E2.png Sunburst levitating multiple books S6E2.png Sunburst reading the books S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike walking towards the running crowd S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png Sunburst "I know how to stop this!" S6E2.png The ponies come in S6E2.png Sunburst approaches S6E2.png Sunburst sees the broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst looks closely at the shattered Crystal Heart pieces S6E2.png Sunburst "The baby did this?" S6E2.png Twilight "I tried putting it back together with" S6E2.png Sunburst "The Spell of Relic Reconstitution" S6E2.png Sunburst crumples the paper S6E2.png Sunburst pulls a book from his saddlebag S6E2.png Sunburst flips through the book S6E2.png Sunburst "You need to combine it with something else" S6E2.png Twilight reading the book given by Sunburst S6E2.png Sunburst "and provides it with power" S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst "with the light and love of everypony gathered" S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst "Somnambula's Weather Abjuration" S6E2.png Sunburst gives Starlight the book detailing Somnambula's Weather Abjuration S6E2.png Sunburst "to clear away the snow" S6E2.png Sunburst "and a little Fledgling's Forbearance" S6E2.png Sunburst opens up scroll containing Fledgling's Forbearance spell S6E2.png Sunburst besides Flurry Heart S6E2.png Sunburst "That should curb the little one's power fluctuations" S6E2.png Flurry Heart touches Sunburst's muzzle S6E2.png Sunburst "Oh, I'm no wizard" S6E2.png Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy shocked S6E2.png Shining levitates the baby; Cadance levitates the scroll S6E2.png Shining "I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller" S6E2.png Shining "but since it seems like she'll be busy" S6E2.png Flurry Heart being levitated onto Sunburst's hoof S6E2.png Sunburst "I'd be honored!" S6E2.png Flurry Heart enjoying Sunburst's company S6E2.png Twilight "Well, what are we waiting for?" S6E2.png Ponies run off outside S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance look at their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance kisses Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance cross horns and uses magic S6E2.png Flurry Heart glows S6E2.png A glowing Flurry Heart floats up S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the crystals; Flurry Heart floats up S6E2.png Sunburst levitates one of the crystals S6E2.png Sunburst addresses the Crystal Empire citizens S6E2.png Sunburst "the newest member of the Crystal Empire!" S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png The Crystal Empire streets glow blue S6E2.png Sunburst with crystal S6E2.png Sunburst runs quickly to the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst leaps for the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst about to insert crystal into the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Starlight, Twilight, Luna, Celestia, and Sunburst look at the glowing Crystal Heart S6E2.png Crystal Heart grows brighter S6E2.png Starlight, Luna, and Sunburst about to get crystallized S6E2.png Starlight, Luna, and Sunburst crystallized S6E2.png Starlight and Sunburst look at the other ponies S6E2.png Starlight "you did pretty well" S6E2.png Sunburst smiling after being complimented S6E2.png Starlight and Sunburst hear Celestia S6E2.png Starlight and Sunburst smiling at each other S6E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst happy S6E2.png Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png Starlight "I think you're the Crystal Empire's big important wizard" S6E2.png Starlight points at Sunburst S6E2.png Sunburst blushes S6E2.png Sunburst "I'm a crystaller now" S6E2.png Sunburst "That's a big responsibility" S6E2.png Starlight "I can't think of anypony more qualified" S6E2.png Starlight "Just... promise you'll stay in touch?" S6E2.png Sunburst "like I'd ever lose touch with my oldest friend" S6E2.png Starlight and Sunburst hugs S6E2.png Twilight looks at Starlight and Sunburst S6E2.png Starlight walking to the train S6E2.png Starlight waving at Sunburst S6E2.png en:Sunburst/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens